


Estúpidas mariposas

by Catfrommars



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Relationships, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Drinking, Eda and king are mentioned, Eventual Sexual Content, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Amity Blight, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfrommars/pseuds/Catfrommars
Summary: Luz asiste a una fiesta de cumpleaños donde conoce a los mellizos Emira y Edric, y a la hermana menor de éstos, Amity.Una especie de slice of life universitario.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37





	1. Presentaciones

**Author's Note:**

> -Es mi primer fanfic!  
> -Soy argentina así que los personajes hablan en una especie de español latino-argentino (sepan disculpar)  
> -Los personajes son adultos así que eventualmente habrá algo de contenido sexual, aunque no demasiado explícito  
> \- Espero que les guste!

“Están seguros que está bien que vayamos a esta fiesta? Ni siquiera conocemos a los cumpleañeros.” Preguntó Luz, desde el asiento trasero del auto, en un tono algo preocupado.

Willow y Gus iban adelante, horas antes la habían convencido, vía mensajes, de ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de unos desconocidos. Y antes de que Luz pudiera cambiar de opinión, ya estaban en la puerta de su departamento para buscarla.

“Sí los conocemos… bueno, los hemos oído nombrar, también son estudiantes de Hexside, y la fiesta es abierta para cualquiera que quiera ir… Eso decía la invitación online” La tranquilizó Willow, que iba manejando, y le dirigió una sonrisa por el espejo retrovisor.

“Es la oportunidad perfecta para observar estudiantes avanzados en su hábitat natural” añadió Gus, como si se tratara de un estudio antropológico… quizás para él lo era.

Luz solo asintió, intentando calmarse a sí misma. Deseando, al mismo tiempo, llegar de una vez y que el viaje en auto se extendiera para siempre.

Estaba súper agradecida con el universo por haber hecho dos amigos extraordinarios como Willow y Gus cuando ingresó a Hexside. Su paso por la secundaria había sido bastante solitario, Luz nunca había encajado allí. Si bien ahora era mayor y las cosas en la universidad eran diferentes, aún sentía cierta ansiedad cuando de conocer gente nueva se trataba.

_Ok, Luz, vos podés con esto, sólo tratá de actuar cool._ Se dio ánimos a sí misma mientras el auto se alejaba del centro y se adentraba en una zona claramente pudiente de la ciudad. Sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que se dirigían hacia la casa más grande y ostentosa de todas. _Ah, niños ricos supongo…_

Willow llamó a la puerta de la enorme mansión y los tres amigos fueron recibidos por dos jóvenes de pelo verde, una chica y un chico, _ambos muy atractivos,_ pensó Luz.

“Ahh!! Carne fresca!!” exclamó el chico con una expresión divertida.

“Pasen por favor y no le presten atención al tonto de mi hermano” la joven les hizo un gesto, invitándolos a entrar.

“Ustedes deben ser los cumpleañeros, feliz cumpleaños! Esto es de parte de los tres” Willow les alcanzó a los mellizos dos botellas de vino.

Ambos hermanos se llevaron la mano al pecho, al mismo tiempo, fingiendo estar conmovidos.

“Yo soy Emira y él es Edric, encantados de tenerlos en nuestra fiesta” dijo la chica, y los dos se inclinaron en una reverencia perfectamente coordinada, en serio, cómo hacían eso.

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, Luz y sus amigos se adentraron en la fiesta. La sala principal de la casa estaba ocupada por algunos otros auto-invitados que habían llegado antes, mayormente por estudiantes más grandes, aunque también se encontraron con algunas caras conocidas de compañeros de su misma edad. Había variadas bebidas alcohólicas distribuidas en las mesas y

“Snacks!” gritó Gus emocionado, yendo a atacar las papas fritas.

Era temprano, la gente seguía llegando, la música aún estaba a un volumen que permitía conversar, aunque Luz no estaba segura de si eso era algo bueno.

“Willow!” dos chicas se acercaron a ellas y Luz pudo reconocer que eran del equipo de fútbol de Hexside. Cuando ingresaron a Hexside Willow era una persona algo tímida e insegura, pero a lo largo de los primeros años se fue haciendo cada vez más popular entre sus compañeros. Luz no podía estar más feliz por su amiga, sólo había una cosa que le preocupaba…

“Ahh, los losers vinieron” dijo una tercera chica, alzando la voz en un tono burlón, mientras se acercaba.

“Boscha, seguramente me extrañabas, ya sé que no podés vivir sin mi” la molestó Willow, dedicándole una expresión pícara.

La cara de Boscha se torció en una expresión de exagerado asco pero falló en evitar que se sonrojara cuando escuchó las risitas de sus compañeras de equipo.

Luz se mantuvo al margen de toda la interacción. No sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a Boscha, ella y Willow mantenían una relación extraña que había empezado como enemistad, pero había mutado en una especie de coqueteo. La capitana del equipo de fútbol podía ser realmente insoportable a veces, pero Luz podía apreciar que estaba intentando cambiar, al menos alrededor de Willow.

Pensó que su amiga era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola y la dejó con las deportistas, no sin antes mandarle un mensajito de texto:

**Luz (22:33): Si Boscha se pone extra imbécil y necesitás que te rescate solo decilo.**

La chica de anteojos redondos, sacó su celular del bolsillo y sonrió al ver el mensaje. Rápidamente escribió una respuesta y miró a Luz, todavía sonriendo:

**Willow (22:34): gracias, creo que estaré bien <3**

Con sus amigos ocupados Luz se dispuso a buscar un lugar donde sentarse, cuando escuchó una voz familiar

“Luz! Vení a sentarte con nosotros” Era Viney que estaba compartiendo un gran sillón con Jerbo, Emira y Edric. “Hay lugar para uno más” la invitó dando palmaditas al lugar justo en el medio de los cuatro.

La joven morena tragó saliva. _Solo sé cool._ Se acomodó, con Viney y Emira de un lado, y Jerbo y Edric del otro. Era intimidante. _Por qué vine?_ Se preguntaba, pero ya estaba ahí.

“Viney, Jerbo, por qué no nos habían presentado antes a esta chica tan linda?” Emira se asomó desde el extremo del sillón.

“Sí, creo que se la estaban guardando para ellos solos” Edric le siguió el juego a su hermana.

Luz podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas. _Estúpidos y sensuales mellizos._

Viney suspiró “dejen de molestarla, conocemos a Luz porque a ella le gusta tomar varias clases diferentes, como a nosotros”

“y a pesar de ser un par de años más chica creemos que es bastante cool” continuó Jerbo

_Guau, ellos creen que soy cool._

“Ya veo, así que son todos unos nerds” dijo Edric, compartiendo una mirada divertida con Jerbo.

“Bueno, me gusta pensar en Jerbo y Viney como mis sempais” finalmente se animó a decir Luz.

“Jaa! Definitivamente nerd, y adorable” agregó Emira, buscando complicidad con Viney.

Más invitados y no-invitados comenzaron a llegar y los anfitriones se levantaron de su cómodo lugar para ir a recibirlos.

“Siempre son así estos dos?” Luz señaló con la cabeza a los hermanos.

“Así de atractivos y geniales?” preguntó Jerbo con expresión de adolescente enamorado y medio suspirando incluso

La morena lo interrogó con la mirada, levantando una ceja.

“supongo que podríamos decir que a mí me gusta un poco Edric, y que Viney tiene un pequeño enamoramiento con Emira” explicó

“pero los mellizos Blights flirtean con todos y todas, así que es difícil saber cuándo es en serio y cuándo es en broma” le comentó Viney, algo desanimada.

“Bueno… realmente son atractivos y geniales, pero ustedes también” afirmó Luz, tratando de levantar el espíritu de sus amigos. Realmente pensaba que eran todos muy cool. “No se rindan!” Apretó su puño y lo lanzó al aire.

Viney y Jerbo no pudieron evitar reír ante el entusiasmo de la chica.

Pronto la casa se fue llenando de estudiantes de Hexside, personas de las más variadas rodeaban a los mellizos, muchas que parecían conocerlos, y otras, como Luz misma, quedaban fascinadas por primera vez al ver a los Blights. _Realmente son encantadores, no tengo dudas de que deben tener muchos admiradores y admiradoras._

“Mittens!!” Un repentino grito al unísono de los cumpleañeros sacó a Luz de sus pensamientos y la llevó a mirar en dirección a estos últimos.

Emira y Edric se acercaron a la chica que acababa de entrar a la casa y la rodearon en un gran abrazo, uno de cada lado.

La chica en cuestión, también de pelo verde, aunque un tono más claro que el de los mellizos, parecía algo avergonzada por la repentina demostración de afecto. “uhg! Por qué siempre tienen que ser tan pegajosos!?” se quejó, mientras se liberaba del abrazo.

“Porque te amamos, obviamente” le contestó Emira

“Y porque sinceramente, pensamos que no ibas a venir” Edric miró a la muchacha de menor estatura con una expresión algo dolida.

La expresión de la recién llegada se suavizó “ y perderme la oportunidad de verlos borrachos?” les dijo con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

“Esa es Mittens”

“Nuestra hermanita”

Primero habló Edric y luego Emira, alzando la voz como para que todo el mundo oyese. Aunque probablemente nadie estaba prestando atención a la escena salvo Luz, quien se sentía extrañamente intrigada. Observó con curiosidad a la hermanita de los Blight, que por algún motivo llamaba su atención.

_Tal vez ya sea momento de buscar a Gus y Willow._ Se aseguró de despedirse de Jerbo y Viney, antes de ir al encuentro de sus amigos.

El par la encontró a ella primero. “Luuuz!” una exaltada Willow le hizo señas desde un rincón.

_Oh dios…_ Por lo visto, sus amigos ya habían comenzado a beber, cada uno con un vaso en la mano.

“deberíamos conseguirte algo para tomar” Gus le ofreció un vaso vacío. “qué te gustaría?”

“lo que sea que estén tomando ustedes está bien”

“Dónde te habías metido?” le preguntó Willow

“ey, conocen a esa chica?” soltó Luz de repente, ignorando la pregunta y señalando a la hermana menor de los mellizos

“Solamente alguien tan distraído como vos puede no conocer a Amity Blight” respondió Willow “ingresó en Hexside el mismo año que nosotras, los profesores la aman porque se destaca en todas las asignaturas”

“no creo haberla visto antes” comentó Luz

“bueno, ahora que lo decís, desde hace varios meses que no aparece en clase. Hubo varios rumores al respecto, pero nadie sabe con certeza por qué dejó de ir”

_Interesante_

“Por qué preguntabas?”

Luz se encogió de hombros “solo curiosidad”

“mhmmm” Willow la miró con sospecha “creo que estuvo en el equipo de fútbol, si querés le puedo preguntar a Boscha” añadió intentando sonar casual

“cualquier excusa es buena para hablar con Boscha, no?” se burló Luz mientras agitaba las cejas de manera sugerente.

Justo en ese momento alguien decidió que era hora de bajar las luces y subir la música. Se escuchó un “wuuhuuu!!” y algunas personas se pusieron a bailar mientras otras movían las mesas para agrandar la pista de baile. El volumen del sonido hacía prácticamente imposible continuar la conversación.

Más adentrada la noche, después de un par de vasos de cerveza, Luz se vio ante la urgencia de ir al baño. Dio vueltas por la planta baja hasta que finalmente lo encontró, y ya había una larga fila de estudiantes esperando su turno.

_Nooooo!_

_Wait, casa de ricos, tiene que haber otro baño en el piso de arriba._ De verdad necesitaba ir con suma urgencia.

Las luces de primer piso estaban totalmente apagadas así que tuvo que alumbrarse el camino con su celular, intentando no encandilar a las parejas que estaban besándose en la intimidad que proporcionaba la oscuridad.

_Por favor que nadie haya elegido la intimidad del baño._ Suplicaba.

No hizo falta recorrer mucho, ahí estaba: la luz prendida, la puerta abierta, nadie adentro, perfecto.

Ya sintiéndose aliviada, se dispuso a regresar a la fiesta. Bajó por la escalera, con cuidado de no tropezar con alguna pareja de apasionados, pero cuando llegó abajo alguien apareció de la nada chocando contra ella.

Se escuchó un “ouch!”

“Perdón, no te ví!” Luz se apresuró a levantarse para ayudar a la otra chica que también había caído. En medio de las tenues luces de la improvisada pista del baile, reconoció a Amity, que estaba parándose sin aceptar su ayuda.

“Lo que me faltaba” murmuró la más joven de los Blight.

“De verdad, te pido mil disculpas!”

Amity levantó la mirada para ver la cara preocupada de la chica que le pedía tantas disculpas. Suspiró. “No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa, iba distraída” dijo finalmente

“creo que no nos conocemos, soy Luz Noceda” un poco nerviosa, extendió su mano abierta

La otra chica la miró fijamente, como si fuese un extraterrestre, por largos segundos hasta extender su propia mano y responder al saludo. “Amity Blight”, se presentó.

_No tan encantadora como Emira y Edric, supongo._

Como si los hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, los mellizos aparecieron repentinamente al lado de Amity.

“aaww Mittens, veo que ya conociste a Luz, no es linda?” Emira apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, mirando de un lado a otro entre las dos que acababan de presentarse.

“la conocimos hoy y ya queremos que sea nuestra amiga” añadió Edric, guiñándole el ojo a Luz.

_Ah, otra vez debo estar roja como un tomate. Ellos claramente se divierten con mis reacciones._

“Espero que estos dos no te estén molestando mucho, a veces pueden ser demasiado” se disculpó la menor de los tres hermanos.

Luz le sonrió en respuesta “no te preocupes, estoy bien”

“buuu Amity! Papá y mamá no están en casa hoy así que podés relajarte un poco” le dijo su hermana.

“eso, relajarse” Edric le despeinó un poco el cabello.

Con un gruñido de exasperación y acomodándose el pelo, Amity se alejó de ellos “voy a buscar algo para tomar”

“yo voy a asegurarme que Willow y Gus no estén demasiado ebrios” Luz se despidió de los mellizos.

…

Amity respiró profundamente ante la gran puerta principal del edificio de Hexside. Un nuevo semestre empezaba hoy y ella había estado ausente por un tiempo. Los últimos seis meses de su vida habían sido un torbellino, pero ahora se sentía más tranquila, segura. Como si estuviese lista para recomenzar su vida. Lo tomaría con calma esta vez, decidió.

Pronto volvió al ritmo de clases, al bullicio de los pasillos repletos, a los recreos en la cafetería. A las caras familiares de sus compañeros y algunas nuevas.

Esta chica Luz, cuya existencia desconocía hasta la fiesta de sus hermanos, ahora parecía estar en todas partes, incluso compartían algunas asignaturas.

“Puedo sentarme acá?” le preguntó un día la chica en cuestión, cuando la clase estaba por comenzar. Amity miró alrededor, no había más lugares libres, la sala estaba repleta. Pero antes de que pudiera responder Luz ya estaba sentada a su lado. “Amity Blight, te acordás de mi?” se giró a mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos llenos de esperanza. Sus ojos eran tan… marrones, Amity notó.

_Recordó mi nombre._ Amity pretendió meditar unos segundos “Luz…era?”

La cara de la otra chica se iluminó por completo, como si fuera lo mejor que le pasó en el día. “Sip, la misma”

El profesor hablaba y hablaba y Amity estaba tratando de concentrarse, pero su vista se desviaba hacia su compañera. Luz estaba inclinada sobre su cuaderno, tomando notas cada tanto pero más enfocada en hacer todo tipo de garabatos alrededor de la hoja, su lengua asomándose un poco. Sus pestañas eran largas. Su pelo corto se enrulaba en partes.

_Estoy mirando demasiado._

Pero antes de volver la mirada hacia la clase, algo que alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención. Uno de los dibujos de Luz le resultó conocido.

_Esa es… Nah, no creo._

La curiosidad pudo más y rápidamente escribió algo en su propio cuaderno, lo giró para que la otra chica pudiera leerlo y la llamó con un “hey”. Luz la miró, luego al papel, y todo su rostro se iluminó nuevamente.

**Esa es la bruja Azura?** Decía la nota

“Conocés a Azura!?” dijo Luz en un grito susurrado. Amity solo asintió con la cabeza.

“Eso es tan genial!” esta vez se le olvidó susurrar, ganándose un “shh” de sus compañeros. Así que decidieron seguir la conversación mediante notitas de papel que iban y venían entre las dos.

**Luz: Soy súper fan de Azura. Leí todos los libros y ví todas las películas!! xD**

**Amity: Yo también! Aunque es un gusto culposo. No estaremos muy grandes ya para eso?**

**Luz: Jamás!! OMG! Deberíamos formar un club! Hay TANTO para hablar. Nunca conocí otra fan de Azura, al menos no en persona. Online sí porque tengo… *dibujo de carita sonrojada* un Penstagram donde comparto mi fanart.**

Amity leyó la nota y dejó escapar una risita al ver el entusiasmo que desprendía.

**Amity: creo que me gustaría ver esa cuenta de penstagram.**

**Luz: no lo sé… No estarás muy grande para eso?**

Luz la miró, una sonrisa astuta adornando su cara.

_Es una idiota._ Pensó Amity sonriendo para sí misma.


	2. Hecazura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las chicas comienzan a conocerse mejor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, aquí va el segundo capítulo.  
> Algo que me olvidé de decir antes es que en ningún momento aclaro qué es exactamente lo que estudia cada uno de los personajes, y eso por dos motivos: primero porque en cada país el sistema universitario es diferente, y segundo porque no es relevante para la trama xD  
> Otra cosa que me olvidé de aclarar, pero supongo que se habrán dado cuenta, es que el POV va alternando entre Luz y Amity. Espero que sea lo suficientemente evidente cuándo se trata de una y cuándo de la otra.

La vida de Amity era bastante solitaria por esos días. Ocasionalmente accedía a pasar tiempo con Boscha, sólo para arrepentirse más tarde. A veces le parecía que su antigua compañera de equipo nunca había superado la secundaria.

A sus hermanos los veía en la universidad, y muy, muy de vez en cuando, los veía por fuera. Ya fuera que se encontraran en un café o los invitara a su departamento, pasar el rato con los mellizos era agotador, divertido por momentos, pero agotador.

A sus padres no los veía desde hace meses, y no tenía intenciones de volver a verlos pronto. Las cosas no estaban para nada bien entre ellos.

Así que sus días consistían prácticamente en ir de su hogar a la universidad y de ahí al trabajo, en un pequeño café en el centro. No se quejaba. Prefería mil veces ese tipo de cansancio a tener que seguir viviendo con los Blight. De hecho, ni siquiera consideraba la opción de volver. No entendía cómo Edric y Emira podían aguantar esa situación. Esperarían a graduarse, le habían dicho. Los mellizos siempre habían sido muy diferentes a ella, encontraban la manera de salirse con la suya sin entrar en grandes conflictos con sus padres. Pero ella no, ella tuvo que ir y llevar las cosas hasta un punto sin retorno, tan dramática.

Ahora tenía que trabajar para costearse su alquiler, y estaba bastante segura de que en cualquier momento la iban a desheredar, pero era el precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar por su salud mental.

Este último tiempo, sin embargo, algo había cambiado. Se sorprendió de sí misma cuando notó que esperaba con ansias ir a la universidad. Especialmente aquellos días en que le tocaba compartir alguna clase con Luz. _Patético. Absolutamente ridículo._

No es que hubiesen hablado muchísimo, todavía era muy poco lo que sabía sobre Noceda. Sabía que sus amigos se llamaban Willow y Gus, un día que se cruzaron en el pasillo los había presentado. Sabía que además de Azura, Luz tenía todo tipo de gustos freaky: el anime, la fantasía medieval, cualquier tipo de ficción que incluyera magia, etc. Y además podía hablar sobre las cosas que le interesaban durante horas.

A Luz le gustaba dibujar fanart, pero todavía no le decía cuál era su cuenta de penstagram. Luz usaba capuchas con orejas de gatito, tan estúpidas y adorables. Luz sonreía cada vez que se la encontraba y Amity odiaba eso porque la hacía sentirse rara y tonta y adolescente.

“Cómo es que no nos conocimos antes?” le preguntó un día la chica en cuestión, mientras compartían una mesa en la cafetería de Hexside, Luz devoraba una enorme hamburguesa mientras Amity solo bebía té. El lugar estaba casi vacío, las chicas recién salían de una clase y tenían algo de tiempo hasta la siguiente.

“No lo sé, estuve ausente el semestre pasado; pero eso no explica por qué nunca nos habíamos visto antes… de todas formas no es como si conociera a todos mis compañeros” Amity también había pensado en eso. Probablemente se debía a que, antes de la pelea con sus padres, ella vivía demasiado encerrada en su propia cabeza, demasiado ocupada con sus propios conflictos como para notar su entorno. Pero Luz no necesitaba saber tanto.

“Es cierto. Puedo saber por qué faltaste el semestre pasado? Si no querés contarme está bien.” Luz parecía disculparse por haberse atrevido a preguntar.

_Ahggg. Es muy pronto._

“Quizás en el futuro te cuente. Cuando nos conozcamos mejor”

“aaww! Estás pensando en ésta relación a largo plazo, Blight?”

Amity sintió como un leve rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas “idiota”, fue lo único que le salió decir.

“Bueno, si vamos a conocernos mejor creo que estás lista para ver mi fanart” Luz sacó su celular y se detuvo “Te iba a mandar el link y me di cuenta que nunca te pedí tu número”

“mhmmm no sé, seguro me vas a mandar un montón de stickers tontos” bromeó Amity

“mis stickers son lo mejor!” Luz hizo un pucherito con su boca por un micro segundo y Amity deseó que hubiese durado más.

Intercambiaron números, pero Luz no le envió el link inmediatamente “no quiero que te distraigas en clase por mi culpa” le había dicho, a lo que Amity respondió con una expresión intrigada.

Más tarde esa noche finalmente sucedió:

**Luz (22:54): ok, aquí va *link***

**Luz (22:55): *sticker de gatito sonrojado***

**Amity (23:01): ok. Veamos esto.**

La cuenta dedicada exclusivamente al fanart de Azura contaba con varios seguidores. Amity deslizó velozmente por las publicaciones, como si estuviera buscando algo sin saber exactamente qué… o sabiendo, pero sin querer reconocerlo para sí misma. Los dibujos de Luz eran muy buenos, le gustaba su estilo. De repente se topó con algo interesante.

_Oh. Ok. Supongo que Luz shippea a Hecate con Azura._ Había muchos más que un dibujo del par en situaciones románticas, algunas incluso eróticas, sin ser demasiado explícitas. _Eso no significa nada necesariamente. Definitivamente no significa que a Luz le atraigan las mujeres. El ship es de los más populares de la saga._

**Luz (23:19): yyy…??? Qué te pareció??**

**Amity (23:26): interesante.**

**Luz (23:27): qué expresiva. Entonces te gustó?**

**Amity (23:28): jaja sí, tonta, me gustó tu fanart de Azura. Procedo a likear mis preferidos.**

**Luz (23:28): je :)**

*******

Ok, entonces tal vez la menor de los Blight también es cool, consideró Luz luego de su descubrimiento de que ella y Amity tenían un interés en común. Solo que era cool de una forma más tranquila y calmada que sus hermanos mayores, lo cual estaba bien. Sobre todo, porque la manera de interactuar de los mellizos la tenía sonrojándose todo el tiempo.

Desde aquél día después de la fiesta, Edric y Emira se acercarían a hablarle cada vez que la veían en los pasillos de la Uni, a menudo acompañados por Viney y Jerbo. Luz se preguntaba si esa relación habría progresado algo luego de lo que le había contado Viney en el cumpleaños. Algo le decía que aún no.

Volviendo a Amity, su estilo era bien diferente. Al principio Luz había creído que la chica era un poco fría, alguien que la viese desde afuera sin conocerla hasta podía llegar a creer que tenía una actitud soberbia, una estudiante estrella que prefería pasar el tiempo sola podía dar esa impresión. Pero con el tiempo fue aprendiendo que en realidad solo era un poco reservada, tímida incluso, lo cual era lindo, pensó.

A lo largo de las primeras semanas Luz fue descubriendo más cosas sobre la joven de cabello aguamarina. Descubrió que Amity y Boscha habían, efectivamente, estado en el mismo equipo de fútbol los primeros años, hasta que la primera había renunciado, y que aún mantenían una relación amistosa, si bien Amity frecuentemente se quejaba de ciertas actitudes de su ex capitana. Y Luz no podía hacer otra cosa que coincidir al respecto.

Descubrió que Amity también dibujaba fanart de Azura, bastante bien de hecho, pero era muy difícil lograr que le mostrara algunos de sus dibujos. Averiguó también que la joven trabajaba en un café, al cual se iba después de cursar, que vivía y se mantenía sola a pesar de provenir de una familia claramente acaudalada. Sin embargo, era reacia a contarle el porqué de tal situación, y Luz no quería insistir demasiado, adivinando que se trataba de un tema sensible. En todo caso era admirable, Amity era una persona admirable, que por alguna razón despertaba su curiosidad.

_Sólo me gustaría que nos convirtiéramos en buenas amigas, eso es todo._ Se convencía a sí misma.

Una tarde mientras trabajaba en la tienda de antigüedades de Eda, su celular comenzó a sonar:

**Viney te agregó al grupo de chat: Sociedad Secreta de Hexside**

**Emira (18:19): yooo Luz in da house !!!**

**Edric (18:19): bienvenida, pequeña**

**Luz (18:20): solo soy dos años menor que ustedes pero gracias :)**

**Luz (18:20): Hola a todxs. De qué se trata este grupo?**

**Jerbo (18:21): Hola Luz :)**

**Edric (18:21): se tenía que tratar de algo? *emoji pensativo***

**Emira (18:21): relax kiddo, ya estás pasando mucho tiempo con Mittens, no te vayas a volver aburrida como ella**

**Viney (18.21): es solo un grupo para pasar el rato**

**Luz (18:22): ah, ok!! Gracias por agregarme <3**

**Luz (18:23): y Amity no es aburrida! De hecho creo que es bastante genial**

**Edric (18:23): hhmmm…**

**Emira (18:23): hhmmmmm x2**

**Luz (18:24): qué??**

**Emira (18:24): qué pensás Edric? Curioso verdad?**

**Edric (18:24): Muy curioso**

**Luz (18:24): QUÉ ES CURIOSO???**

**Emira (18:25): que te guste nuestra hermanita**

**Luz (18:25): no dije que me gustara solo que puedo apreciar que es una persona genial**

**Edric (18:25): tranquila, amiguita, no hay necesidad de estar a la defensiva**

**Edric (18:25): solo no esperábamos tenerte de cuñada**

**Luz (18:27): No me gusta Amity!! Al menos no de esa forma**

**Emira (18:28): lo que digas**

**Luz (18:30): *sticker de gatito enojado***

**Viney (18:30): jaja con calma chicos, acabamos de sumarla al grupo, no queremos que se vaya tan pronto**

**Luz (18:30): gracias u.u**

**Jerbo (18:30): Luz, antes de agregarte estábamos hablando de hacer algo juntos el fin de semana, si es que no tenés planes**

**Viney (18:30): tal vez noche de películas o algo así. Todavía no lo decidimos.**

**Jerbo (18:31): podés invitar a quien quieras**

**Luz (18:32): me encanta la idea! Y no tengo planes. Puedo invitar a Gus y Willow?**

**Viney (18:32): Obvio que sí**

**Luz (18:32): :D**

**Viney (18:35): y a Amity ;)**

**Luz (18:40): Viney!! Vos también?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo  
> Aún no decidí qué tan slow burn va a ser el desarrollo de la historia  
> Se agradecen los kudos y comentarios :)


	3. Negación/cercanía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noche de películas!  
> Y luego un pequeño incidente que hará que las chicas se acerquen un poco más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: en este capítulo hay una descripción de un ataque de pánico (o episodio de ansiedad, como prefieran llamarlo).. Traté de hacerlo lo más ligero y desdramatizado posible, pero aun así puede resultar contenido sensible para algunas personas.  
> Cuiden su salud mental !

**Luz (19:05): oh my lady, tengo la honorable tarea de invitarla a un evento el sábado por la noche. Habrá películas, comidas y bebidas, y contará con la presencia de grandes personalidades, incluyendo a quien le escribe.**

**Amity (19:22): Edric y Emira también van, verdad?**

**Luz (19:22): así es, vuestros hermanos también asistirán**

**Amity (19:22): Uhg**

**Luz (19:22): Es en casa de Viney. Jerbo, Willow y Gus también van a ir!**

**Luz (19:24): me encantaría que vinieras**

**Luz (19:27): qué decís?**

**Amity (19:52): mhm no lo sé, el sábado mi turno termina a las 21hs**

**Amity (19:52): ahora mismo estoy trabajando por eso tardo en responder. Perdón**

**Luz (19:53): no hay problema, me imaginé que estarías ocupada :)**

**Luz (19:53): te puedo pasar a buscar por tu trabajo si querés y vamos juntas**

**Luz (19:53): me refiero al sábado**

**Luz (19:54): por favor? Nunca nos juntamos por fuera de la universidad**

**Luz (19:55): *selfie haciendo ojos de cachorrito***

**Amity (20:08): ahgjj ok, voy a ir. Te mando la dirección del café**

**Luz (20:10): no podés resistirte a mis puppy eyes, eh?**

**Amity (20:10): estoy a punto de arrepentirme…**

**Luz (20:10): nooo!**

**Amity (20:15): te espero el sábado entonces. No llegues tarde**

**Luz (20:16): :D**

La noche del sábado llegó pronto. Cuando entraron a la casa, Luz hizo lo posible por ignorar las miradas pícaras que le dirigían los mellizos al ver que ella y Amity habían llegado juntas, pero no pudo evitar que cierto rubor se expandiera por su rostro. Eran las últimas en llegar. Luz se encargó de las correspondientes presentaciones y el grupo pasó alrededor de una hora comiendo pizza y bebiendo cerveza antes de poder decidir qué película ver. Fue difícil ya que todos tenían gustos diferentes, Luz había sugerido una de anime pero no hubo aceptación por parte del resto.

“supongo que soy la única otaku del grupo” le susurró al oído a Amity, que estaba sentada a su lado. Su nueva amiga reaccionó con una pequeña carcajada, acomodándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Una sensación cálida se apoderó de Luz. _Es linda, sep, cualquiera puede notarlo… no es que me interese… pff._

Finalmente se habían decidido por una película de terror. No todos estaban felices con la idea, pero era lo más cercano a un acuerdo a lo que iban a llegar.

Una hora adentrada en la historia Luz se encontraba refugiándose en su capucha, como si así pudiera protegerse del diabólico payaso de la película. Al menos Gus parecía estar más aterrado que ella.

Sintió un leve tirón de su manga. Cuando giró a ver, Amity la estaba observando “estás bien?” le preguntó, fingiendo preocupación, aunque se veía más bien divertida.

_Genial, debe pensar que soy un bebé llorón._

“Totalmente” le respondió, tratando, y fallando, de sonar convincente.

Pero entonces la mano de Amity alcanzó su hombro y le dio un gentil apretón, la expresión de su cara cambiando a una más dulce. Y Luz casi se atraganta con un pochoclo. _El color de sus ojos es raro, como ámbar._

Esa noche vieron una película más, una comedia, para que nadie tuviera problemas en conciliar el sueño, y se despidieron con la promesa de volver a hacer algo todos juntos.

Más tarde, Luz ya estaba en su cama a punto de dormirse cuando

**Amity (03:13): gracias por invitarme hoy, la pasé realmente bien**

**Luz (03:14): te estás ablandando Blight**

**Amity (03:14): ya quisieras**

***

Las cosas habían estado sospechosamente tranquilas durante un tiempo. Amity sabía que la paz no podía durar por siempre. Esa mañana se dirigía a una de sus clases cuando un mensaje de su madre le probó que estaba en lo cierto

**Madre (07:45): Amity, tu padre y yo hemos estado intentando contactarte. Sabemos que estás bien gracias a tus hermanos, pero no podés seguir ignorando nuestras llamadas eternamente. Tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar ¿Hasta cuándo va a durar este capricho tuyo?**

_Wow. Todavía no entendiste nada._

Volvió a meter el celular en su bolsillo. Aun no estaba lista para enfrentarlos de nuevo. No cuando, evidentemente, ellos pensaban que se trataba solo de un capricho para hacerlos enfadar.

Respiró profundamente y siguió caminando por los pasillos de Hexside. No iba a dejar que un simple mensaje arruinara su día. O eso pensó, pero a medida que se aproximaba al salón comenzó a sentirse extrañamente inquieta, temblorosa. Como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

_No esto de nuevo, por favor._

Buscó un banco donde sentarse, en medio de un pasillo poco concurrido, e intentó calmarse, sin éxito. Le sudaban las manos, su respiración se cerraba, su corazón parecía a punto de estallar.

_Creí que ya lo tenía bajo control._

“Amity?”

Levantó la vista para ver a Luz que la miraba con preocupación.

_Mierda._

Luz se puso en cuclillas a su lado “ok, mírame, vas a estar bien, solo… respirá conmigo, ok? Contemos hasta diez”

Y eso hicieron, contaron lentamente, tomando diez respiraciones profundas, las dos juntas. Amity podía sentir como iba aligerándose la sensación. Todavía no estaba bien, pero estaba mejor.

“Puedo abrazarte?” dijo Luz tentativamente, con tanta suavidad.

Amity solo asintió y en cuanto los brazos de la morena la envolvieron se quebró. Rompió en llanto.

Así fue como ese día terminó contándole todo a Luz: cómo sus padres habían sido tan controladores con ella desde que era una niña, cómo la presionaban a destacarse en sus estudios, cómo habían interferido en sus relaciones. Y cómo eso la afectaba hasta el punto de tener episodios de ansiedad como el de hoy.

También le contó que la razón por la cual se había ausentado de la universidad un semestre entero era porque, después de casi un año de terapia, había decidido alejarse, cortar la correa e ir a vivir sola. Fueron agitados meses de buscar trabajo, buscar departamento, en medio de acaloradas discusiones con sus padres.

Luz se quedó unos segundos en silencio, reflexiva, y Amity pensó que quizás no debió contarle tanto.

“No creí que todavía existieran padres así” dijo finalmente la morena.

“ja! Sí, son de lo peor” soltó Amity.

“Debe haber sido muy difícil para vos. Fue muy valiente de tu parte enfrentarlos, admirable realmente.”

“No sé si fue valentía, creo que sentí que no tenía otra opción…” dijo Amity, bajando la mirada.

“y tus hermanos?”

“Emira y Edric me ayudaron mucho, pero para ellos es diferente, creo que viven la presión de otra manera, y sus formas de rebelarse también son distintas”

“como organizando fiestas cuando tus padres no están en casa?” preguntó Luz.

“exacto”

Ambas rieron un poco, hablar con Luz había sido una buena decisión después de todo.

“y cómo fue que supiste cómo ayudarme?” Indagó Amity, recordando lo que había pasado.

“ah, recién? Tuve un par de ataques de pánico alguna vez” respondió la morena.

“en serio?” Amity estaba sinceramente sorprendida, Luz se veía tan animada todo el tiempo.

“sí, fue hace mucho tiempo. Aunque es gracioso porque nunca sé cómo ayudarme a mí misma en esos momentos, pero la experiencia me permitió saber reconocer cuando le está pasando algo similar a otra persona, y poder ayudarla”, le contó.

“yo… pensé que ya no me iba a volver a suceder, que lo tenía controlado. Pasó un tiempo desde la última vez” dijo Amity algo decaída.

“Ey no te presiones. Por lo que me contaste te pasaron muchas cosas y es todo muy reciente.” Luz le sonrió.

_Cómo se puede ser tan hermosa._

Amity sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente, nope, no era el momento.

Luz se puso de pie y se estiró, levantando los brazos y suspirando, antes de volver a hablar “qué decís si vos y yo faltamos a clases y nos tomamos el resto del día para nosotras? Podemos ir a dar un paseo”

_Propuesta tentadora. Pero…_

“No quiero que faltes a más clases por mi culpa, ya te hice faltar a una, además ya estoy bien, en serio” y añadió “gracias Luz”

“de qué estás hablando? No me hiciste hacer nada. Yo quise. Al igual que ahora quiero ir a dar un paseo. Si lo pensás es mejor faltar ahora que aún no estamos en época de exámenes” Luz sonaba absolutamente convencida. Y convincente.

Amity lo consideró con seriedad. Su terapeuta estaría de acuerdo, sus hermanos estarían de acuerdo, hasta Boscha estaría de acuerdo. Sus padres definitivamente lo desaprobarían.

“ok, pero más tarde tengo que trabajar” accedió.

“yo misma te escoltaré hasta tu trabajo cuando sea la hora!” prometió Luz, contentísima.

Eran los primeros días de primavera, sin embargo todavía hacía frío afuera. Primero entraron a una tienda de cómics donde Luz se compró el último número de un manga que estaba leyendo. Recorrieron tiendas de ropa, una librería vieja, entraban a cada tienda que podían para refugiarse del viento helado. Amity se compró un esmalte de uñas, negro por supuesto. Almorzaron papas fritas mientras caminaban por un parque bajo el sol de mediodía. Deambularon sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, Amity no sabía dónde estaban ni le importaba. Ese día conoció nuevos aspectos sobre Luz. Aprendió que Luz vivía con Eda, que luego de trabajar en su tienda durante un par de años la mujer se había encariñado con Luz y la había invitado a vivir con ella y su gato King. Amity prometió ir a conocerlos algún día. También se enteró que Luz nunca conoció a su padre, que era hija única y se había criado con su madre, en otra ciudad. Que en general mantenía una buena relación con su madre, Camila se llamaba, pero habían tenido sus conflictos cuando Luz era adolescente.

Cómo las horas podían pasar tan rápido era un verdadero misterio. Demasiado pronto, estaban caminando hacia el café, avanzaban lento, como caminan dos personas cuando disfrutan de la mutua compañía y no quieren que se termine.

“esta es mi parada” dijo Amity frente a la puerta de su lugar de trabajo

“ok”

Pero ninguna de las dos se movía.

“vos no trabajás hoy?”

“Eda me dijo que hoy fuera más tarde, así que tengo como dos horas libres todavía”

“tiempo suficiente para tomar un café” le sonrió Amity “yo invito, como forma de agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi hoy”

Luz aceptó feliz el ofrecimiento.

_Estoy hace más de ocho horas con esta persona y todavía no quiero que se vaya. Qué carajo._


	4. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Entonces nadie en este grupo es hetero"

Ok, entonces quizás desde aquél día en que faltaron a clases ella y Luz se habían estado escribiendo más seguido. Y qué si era todas las noches antes de dormir. No era tan especial. Como tampoco significaba nada el hecho de que Amity hubiese pasado alrededor de una hora mirando las fotos del Penstagram personal de Luz. Y qué si su nueva amiga le parecía linda y adorable y su corazón latía más rápido cada vez que la veía.

_Mierda._

Ok, tal vez sí, tal vez era algo especial lo que sentía. Estúpidas mariposas en el estómago. Estúpida Luz con su estúpida sonrisa.

Habían pasado semanas desde que se sus caminos se chocaron, literalmente. Semanas de charlas, caminatas, clases, almuerzos. Sábados de películas. Fanart de Azura. Y en ningún momento, jamás en todo ese tiempo, Luz había dado señales de estar interesada en ella de otra manera que no fuese amistosa.

Amity se arrojó a su cama y suspiró. Puso su lista de música en aleatorio y empezó a sonar “Crush” de Cigarettes After Sex.

_Ha! Qué oportuno._

No era la peor idea del mundo conversar sobre esto con alguien. Decidió escribirle a sus hermanos.

**Amity (23:15): La única razón por la que les voy a contar esto es porque son ustedes o Boscha. Y realmente necesito decírselo a alguien. Así que por favor convénzanme de que elegí bien.**

**Edric (23:15): oh?**

**Emira (23:15): qué pasó Amity? Estás bien?**

**Amity (23:15): si**

**Amity (23:15): bueno no, pero si**

**Amity (23:16): creo que me gusta Luz, y no como amiga precisamente**

**Emira (23:16): NOS HABÍAS ASUSTADO AMITY CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA!!**

**Edric (23:16): en serio, tanto suspenso y dramatismo para algo que ya sabíamos**

**Amity (23:17): Ok, ahora que releo mi primer mensaje me doy cuenta de que suena un poco dramático**

**Amity (23:17): y cómo que ya sabían!!??**

**Edric (23:18): en realidad pensábamos que ustedes dos ya estaban saliendo o algo así**

**Amity (23:18): QUÉ**

**Emira (23:20): lo que Edric quiere decir es que vos y Luz están todo el tiempo juntas por eso sacamos conclusiones… aparentemente erróneas**

**Amity (23:21): totalmente erróneas. Lamentablemente :(**

**Emira (23:21): no entiendo cuál es el problema. Ella te rechazó?**

**Amity (23:23): todavía no se lo he dicho**

**Edric (23:24): whyyyy?**

**Amity (23:24): primero porque yo misma acabo de darme cuenta de lo que me pasa con ella**

**Edric (23:24): loser**

**Amity (23:24): ni siquiera voy a intentar discutir eso**

**Emira (23:25): y segundo??**

**Amity (23:25): y segundo porque no tengo idea de cómo decírselo**

**Emira (23:27): pero Amity vos ya tuviste novia…**

**Amity (23:27): sí, pero eso fue diferente porque ella fue la que se confesó**

**Edric (23:30): entonces el problema es que no sabés confesarte?**

**Amity (23:30): Eso... Y que tengo miedo, obviamente. Al rechazo, digo**

**Emira (23:31): hmm**

**Edric (23:31): hhmmm**

**Amity (23:31): odio cuando hacen eso**

**Emira (23:33): por qué no probás el terreno primero?**

**Edric (23:33): es lo que hacemos nosotros. Coquetear primero para ver cómo reacciona la otra persona**

**Amity (23:33): no creo que eso funcione**

**Emira (23:34): ah no? Y por qué Edric y yo estamos cada uno en una relación?**

**Edric (23:34): ey! Pensé que íbamos a contarles el sábado!**

**Emira (23:34): *emoji encogiéndose de hombros***

**Amity (23:34): no way**

**Amity (23:34): Con quiénes???**

**Edric (23:36): con Jerbo**

**Emira (23:36): y yo con Viney**

**Amity (23:36): wow! Felicitaciones!!**

**Emira (23:37): gracias, por favor no digas nada todavía, íbamos a contarles a todos el sábado**

**Amity (23:37): ok, no se preocupen por eso**

**Edric (23:38): entonces? Vas a coquetear con Luz?**

**Amity (23:39): jajaj no soy como ustedes**

**Emira (23:39): nadie es como nosotros**

**Edric (23:39): pero podés intentarlo, a tu manera**

**Edric (23:40): o hacerle saber de tus sentimientos en una gran confesión. Your choice**

**Amity (23:43): lo intentaré**

**Amity (23:43): no sé bien qué, pero algo intentaré**

**Emira (23:45): lo que te salga está bien. Lo importante es que de alguna forma se lo hagas saber**

**Emira (23:46): y dudo que Luz te rechace, pero si lo hace aquí estaremos para abrazarte**

**Edric (23:46): y para vengar tu corazón herido**

**Amity (23:47): gracias <3**

***

Ese sábado en casa de Viney las cosas se sentían un poco diferentes que de costumbre. Quizás era la primavera y el hecho de que los días y las noches empezaban a ser más cálidos. O tal vez se debía a que el grupo ya se conocía mejor, haciendo que todos se sintieran más cómodos y relajados.

Los mellizos habían estado haciendo bromas toda la noche hasta que finalmente les contaron: Emira y Viney estaban saliendo, al igual que Edric y Jerbo.

“aaww! Eso es tan lindo! Estoy tan feliz por ustedes!” exclamó Luz. _Bien hecho Jerbo y Viney._ Se sentía realmente orgullosa de sus amigos por haber conquistado los corazones de los Blight.

Y hablando de Blight…

“Lo contentos que estarán mamá y papá cuando sepan que ninguno de sus tres hijos es heterosexual” bromeó Amity, sonriéndoles a su hermano y hermana.

“Tal vez deberíamos hacer la gran revelación los tres juntos y provocarles un ataque” le contestó Edric, siguiéndole el juego.

“Cuando tengas novia, podés traerla a casa, nosotros llevamos a Viney y Jerbo para una incómoda cena de presentación y sufrimiento” agregó Emira, riendo

Mientras tanto Luz miraba algo asombrada la interacción entre los hermanos. _Ah, supongo que a Amity le gustan las chicas… no debería sorprenderme ya que likeó prácticamente todo mi fanart de Hecazura. Pero cómo nunca salió el tema hasta ahora!?_

Lo Blight seguían bromeando y riendo entre ellos. Amity se veía tan linda cuando reía que Luz no pudo evitar quedarse mirando, una sonrisa formándose en su propio rostro.

_Cómo es posible que no tenga novia?_

Cuando finalmente logró dejar de reírse, Amity se giró a mirar a Luz, su expresión algo tímida y su cara un poco sonrojada.

Luz sintió su propio rostro sonrojándose y el aire cortándose en su garganta.

_Debería hacerle saber que a mi también me gustan las chicas. Pronto._

Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Willow apareció en su ayuda. “Entonces nadie en este grupo es hetero. Cómo puede ser que después de varios sábados juntos recién descubrimos esto ahora!?” dijo, sin mirar a nadie en particular

Los miembros del grupo se observaron entre sí, una sensación de complicidad en las miradas.

Gus fue el primero en romper el silencio “esto es fantástico!” exclamó, juntando las palmas de sus manos.

La noche se pasó volando entre partidas de Uno y rondas de tragos.

Para cuando se despidieron de todos, Luz ya se sentía un poco ebria. Gus y Willow se habían ido un poco antes, dejándola sin su habitual transporte, así que estaba considerando tomarse un taxi de regreso a la casa de Eda cuando

“Emira me prestó su auto”, Amity giraba las llaves en su mano, “te llevo?”

_Oh._

“Estás en condiciones? Bebimos bastante”, advirtió Luz.

Amity ya se estaba subiendo al vehículo. “Por supuesto, puedo conducir hasta dormida”

“Eso no me tranquiliza para nada” señaló Luz, pero igual se acomodó en el asiento del acompañante.

_Aahsgggffdfjd! Por qué tuve que beber tanto? Tendré aliento a alcohol? Por qué no traje caramelos?_

Amity en cambio se veía tan relajada. Conectó su celular al sonido del auto y puso a reproducir una playlist antes de encender el motor. Comenzó a sonar “Special Affair” de The Internet.

_Ok. Hot._

“Vas a tener que darme indicaciones porque no tengo idea a dónde estoy yendo” le dijo la peliverde.

“C-cierto! Cl-claro!” _wow Luz, en serio?_ Trató de recuperarse de su tartamudeo aclarando su garganta antes de volver a hablar “seguí por acá, yo te aviso cuando tengas que doblar”

 _Por qué la playlist sexy!?_ Se preguntaba mientras pasaban las canciones, cada una más sensual que la anterior.

Las luces de la calle iluminaban sutilmente el rostro de Amity haciendo que toda la escena parezca de ensueño.

“Qué pasa, Noceda?” le preguntó la chica cuando notó que Luz la miraba.

 _Sos hermosa. Quiero besarte._ Quería decirle, pero no se atrevió.

“Es genial que sepas conducir” _qué mierda estoy diciendo_ “digo, porque yo no sé” explicó la morena.

“Me ofrecería a enseñarte si tuviese mi propio auto… una de las desventajas de renunciar a mi vida de niña rica”

“Amity… discúlpame por preguntar, pero, tu sexualidad tuvo algo que ver en la pelea con tus padres?” Luz no quería arruinar el estado en el que se encontraban, pero tenía que preguntar.

Amity, sin embargo, no pareció molestarse por la pregunta, siguió hablando serenamente “sí, por supuesto, tan conservadores como son Alador y Odalia, no les gustó para nada la idea de tener una hija lesbiana… Los mellizos son bisexuales pero todavía no salieron del clóset con nuestros padres… quizás ahora que están saliendo con Viney y Jerbo sientan un motivo para hacerlo.”

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Amity continuó “y vos? Camila Noceda sabe que te gusta Hecazura?” le preguntó, con una sonrisa y una mirada pícara y Luz olvidó cómo respirar por un segundo.

“Sí, creo que mi mamá sabe que soy bisexual desde antes que yo misma lo supiera. Y es bastante mente-abierta al respecto, o al menos lo intenta.” Sintió un poco de culpa por estar diciéndole esto a Amity, pero era la verdad.

“Qué suerte… yo tendré que conformarme con un hermano y una hermana en el clóset” le dijo Amity, apretando los labios.

“Y esos dos tienen mucha suerte de tenerte a vos", Le aseguró la morena, “Quién diría que la hermana menor sería el ejemplo a seguir”

El ambiente que se había generado era tan íntimo que Luz deseó que se pudieran quedar así un tiempo más, cuando llegaron a la casa de Eda.

“Gracias, Amity”, le dijo ya abriendo la puerta del auto, “te invitaría a pasar, pero es tarde y Eda probablemente esté dormida”

“No te preocupes, es tardísimo, que descanses Luz”, se despidió la peliverde. 

“Por favor avísame cuando llegues a tu casa”

Era de madrugada y Luz se quedó acostada mirando el penstagram de Amity hasta que

**Amity (04:10): llegué :)**

**Luz (04:10): cómo estuvo el viaje?**

**Amity (04:13): algo solitario para ser sincera**

**Luz (04:13): tal vez debería haberme ido con vos jajaja**

**Amity (04:14): tal vez…**

_Asdfggfdssd!! Qué está pasando!!??_

Luz no logró dormirse después de eso.


	5. Esperanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido disculpas por anticipado, ya que este es el capítulo más corto hasta ahora.  
> Pero prometo compensarlo publicando el próximo en un par de días.
> 
> En fin, espero que lo disfruten! Como siempre, se agradecen los kudos y comentarios :)

Era un domingo de flojera. Afuera llovía, ese día la tienda de Eda permanecería cerrada. Luz hubiera disfrutado de su tarde leyendo algún libro o mirando una serie, si no fuera por un pequeño asunto que se negaba a dejar sus pensamientos.

De ninguna manera Amity podía estar implicando lo que parecía estar implicando, verdad? No era posible que la genial Amity Blight se fijara en alguien como ella. Aun así, una pequeña esperanza se encendía en Luz cada vez que leía y releía los mensajes de la última conversación con su amiga devenida en crush.

_Estoy dándole demasiadas vueltas a algo que probablemente no signifique nada…_

Decidió salir de su propia cabeza y consultar con una experta.

**Luz (15:31): Willooooowwww**

**Luz (15:31): necesito tu ayuda para descifrar algo**

**Luz (15:31): *captura del chat con Amity***

**Willow (15:35): oh**

**Willow (15:35): vaya vaya**

**Willow (15:36): y qué le contestaste?**

**Luz (15:36): eehh… ese es el final de la conversación**

**Willow (15:36): Luuuuuuuzzzz!!!**

**Luz (15:36): entré en pánico, empecé a pensar demasiado y no supe qué decir!**

**Luz (15:36): *sticker de gatito llorando***

**Willow (15:37): *facepalm emoji***

**Willow (15:37): qué tal si era su forma de decirte que le gustás**

**Willow (15:37): y vos no le respondiste**

**Willow (15:37): va a pensar que vos no estás interesada en ella de esa forma**

**Luz (15:38): y cuándo dije que estoy interesada en Amity de esa forma?**

**Willow (15:38): jajaja es bastante obvio, tu cara se ilumina cada vez que la ves**

**Luz (15:38): ah… bueno sí me gusta, pero no me había dado cuenta o no había querido verlo**

**Willow (15:38): cuál es el problema?**

**Luz (15:39): qué tal si en realidad no quiso decir nada en especial con esos mensajes? Qué tal si estoy malinterpretando todo? Qué tal si solo estaba bromeando?**

**Willow (15:40): hmm.. los mellizos suelen hacer ese tipo de comentarios en broma, pero no parece ser el estilo de Amity**

**Willow (15:40): en todo caso para averiguarlo deberías haber continuado esa conversación**

**Luz (15:41): mierda. Tenés razón**

**Luz (15:41): y ahora qué hago?**

**Willow (15:42): probablemente ya sea demasiado tarde, le rompiste el corazón y no hay nada que puedas hacer**

**Luz (15:42): WILLOW!! T.T**

**Willow (15:42): jajaja solo bromeaba. Ahora tendrías que hacerle saber que ella te gusta. Aunque repito: para mi es bastante obvio, quizás para Amity no lo es**

**Luz (15:43): Y CÓMO HAGO ESO**

**Willow (15:43): oh no lo sé, podrías intentar CON PALABRAS**

**Luz (15:45): asdgdsjdskjh**

**Willow (15:45): lo sé amiguita…**

**Willow (15:46): podrías invitarla a hacer algo juntas. Solo ustedes dos**

**Willow (15:46): cuándo volvés a verla?**

**Luz (15:46): mañana tenemos una clase juntas**

**Willow (15:47): oh, entonces tenés que pensar en algo pronto**

**Luz (15:47): lo sé T.T**

**Willow (15:47): vos podés! Ánimo!**

**Luz (15:48): gracias <3 **

Luz suspiró profundamente, acostada en su cama, mirando el techo. Podía escuchar a Eda, en la cocina, hablándole a su gato, King, como si fuese una persona.

Se quedó reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho Willow. Tenía razón, debía encontrar la forma de expresarle sus sentimientos a Amity, pero en cuanto trataba de imaginarse ese escenario, sentía que un nudo de nervios se acumulaba en su estómago. Todas sus inseguridades comenzaban a hacerse presentes.

 _Cobarde._ Se dijo a sí misma.

Esas historias que tanto le gustaban en definitiva se trataban de una cosa: de vencer los propios miedos, de enfrentar las dificultades, de ser valiente.

_No puedo rendirme antes de por lo menos intentarlo._

El resultado no dependía solo de ella, lo sabía muy bien. No había garantías de que lo que sentía por Amity fuese mutuo. Pero Luz estaba determinada a averiguarlo.

***

El lunes llegó demasiado pronto y Amity estaba algo inquieta acerca de reencontrarse con Luz.

_Espero no haberla incomodado… probablemente Luz solo me ve como una amiga…_

_También puede que mi mensaje no haya sido lo suficientemente obvio y ella no haya captado lo que estaba tratando de decirle…. Aunque creo que decirle a una chica que te hubiese gustado ir a casa con ella es bastante claro…_

_Si no me volvió a escribir después de eso lo más seguro es que no sienta lo mismo por mi…_

_Ahhhggg! Esto va a ser súper incómodo!_

Pero para su sorpresa el reencuentro con Luz transcurrió como si nada hubiese pasado. La joven morena la saludó como siempre y se sentó a su lado cuando todavía faltaban unos minutos para el comienzo de la clase.

Su crush miraba algo en su teléfono mientras con la punta de los dedos de la otra mano daba golpecitos en la mesa.

Amity se preguntaba si debería romper el silencio, pero Luz habló primero

“Esto es perfecto!!” dijo exaltada, ante algo que vió en la pantalla, “la nueva película de Azura se estrena esta semana! Amity tenemos que ir!”

 _Ok, no estoy segura de qué está pasando acá pero el timing de este estreno es realmente increíble._ Pensó Amity.

La peliverde era perfectamente consciente de que las películas de Azura iban adaptando los libros y que ésta adaptación cubriría la parte de la historia en la que finalmente Hecazura se vuelve canon.

_Acaso…_

“Qué decís de ir juntas?” preguntó Luz, trayendo a Amity de vuelta al presente.

“S-sí! Me encantaría” respondió “deberíamos invitar a alguno de nuestros amigos también?”

Luz parecía sorprendida por esa última pregunta, “creo que somos las únicas fans de Azura en nuestro grupo”, dijo mientras desviaba la mirada de Amity.

_Está sonrojada?_

“Es cierto, entonces vayamos las dos solas” concluyó Amity, sintiendo que su propia cara se enrojecía.

_Odio no poder controlar eso._

“Genial!” dijo Luz con una gran sonrisa, de esas que derretían a la joven Blight.

_Sep, genial. Solo vas a ir al cine con tu crush, las dos solas, para ver en pantalla a una pareja lésbica, que ambas shippean, convertirse en canon… nada por lo cual ponerse nerviosa._

La clase estaba comenzando y Amity se sentía realmente incapaz de prestarle atención.


	6. No es una cita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz y Amity van juntas al cine a ver la nueva película de Azura.

La fecha del estreno Amity no tenía que trabajar, y estaba tan agradecida de tener esas horas libres porque ahora estaba en su departamento tratando de elegir un outfit. Había solicitado la ayuda de sus hermanos, así de desesperada estaba.

“hmmm…tenés algo que no sea negro?” preguntó Emira, con una mano en el mentón, revisando el guardarropa de su hermana menor.

Los tres Blight daban vueltas por la habitación probando combinaciones, eligiendo y descartando prendas.

“No quiero que parezca que me esforcé demasiado, después de todo no es como si fuera una cita… al menos Luz no usó esa palabra en ningún momento” dijo Amity algo tímida.

“Cita o no, querés verte bien para tu crush, no?” le contestó Edric, mientras revolvía entre la pila de ropa arrojada sobre la cama.

Luego de varios intentos, Amity se probó algo que la convencía lo suficiente: un jean negro, una camisa rosa oscuro con las mangas recogidas y zapatillas blancas. Afuera empezaba a anochecer pero era una noche cálida, así que no tendría que preocuparse por pasar frío.

“Eso te queda muy bien” comentó Emira

“Yo arreglaría un pequeño detalle” Edric apareció frente a Amity para desabrochar un botón más de su camisa “nada malo en mostrar un poco de piel” le dijo, guiñándole el ojo

“Edric!” protestó una sonrojada Amity, sin embargo no se volvió a prender el botón.

**Luz (19:00): qué tal un cosplay de la buena bruja Azura para ir al evento?**

**Amity (19:02): ni se te ocurra**

**Luz (19:02): jaja solo bromeaba, no me voy a aparecer vestida de Azura**

**Luz (19:02): porque eso me daría mucho calor :P**

**Amity (19:03): creés que vaya mucha gente?**

**Luz (19:03): sip. Deberíamos ir temprano para conseguir buenos asientos**

**Amity (19:04): ok, yo ya casi estoy lista. Te veo ahí en media hora?**

**Luz (19:04): me parece bien :)**

**Amity (19:33): ya llegaste? No te veo**

**Amity (19:33): toda esta gente vino para Azura??**

**Luz (19:33): somos muchos nerds en esta ciudad jeje**

**Luz (19:33): estoy en la fila, cerca de la esquina**

**Amity (19:34): ok, ya te busco**

_Wow…_

**Amity (19:37): ya te vi**

Luz estaba usando una camisa verde oscuro abierta, una musculosa blanca por debajo, shorts de jean y medias de red, con borcegos negros.

_Hot. Muy._

Amity sintió que su boca se secaba a medida que se acercaba a saludar a su crush.

“Luz… te ves bien… más que bien”, se las arregló para decir.

_Por dios! Esas medias de red!_

Por lo general Luz le resultaba linda, tierna. Esas eran las palabras que usaría para describirla. Pero ahora mismo lucía tan sexy!

Pronto Amity se percató de que la otra chica también la estaba mirando.

“gracias… vos también Amity… te ves súper bien” dijo Luz, llevándose una mano hacia la parte de atrás del cuello

 _Hace calor,_ pensó Amity.

Por suerte, la película resultó lo suficientemente atrapante como para que Amity pudiera centrar su atención en eso y no tanto en Luz. Aun así, se encontraba desviando su mirada con frecuencia. Demasiado consciente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, se preguntaba qué pasaría si moviese el brazo solo un poco o fantaseaba con la idea de tomar la mano de su crush, pero no se atrevía a dar ese paso.

Cuando Hecate y Azura se besaron en pantalla, Luz dejó escapar un ruidito agudo de fangirl y, sin despegar los ojos de la épica escena, alcanzó la muñeca de Amity con su mano para darle un suave apretón, que duró hasta que el beso de Hecazura terminó.

_Ojalá esa escena hubiese durado más._

Cuando salieron del cine, de vuelta a la calle, la noche todavía era cálida, agradable. Luz y Amity hablaron de sus partes preferidas y menos preferidas de la adaptación que acababan de ver, mientras caminaban sin rumbo.

_No es tan tarde…quizás podría…_

“aahh!! Muero de hambre!” dijo Luz de repente “creo que estamos a tiempo para pedir comida… si tenés ganas”

Amity se obligó a reponerse del nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

_Solo invitala de una vez!_

“Q-querés venir a mi departamento? Digo, a conocer mi departamento! Todavía no es muy tarde y podemos pedir comida y comer ahí” dejó salir las palabras a toda velocidad, lamentándose por dentro por ser tan torpe. No tenía por qué ser tan difícil, no había nada de raro en invitar a una amiga a tu casa…

Luz se vió confundida por un segundo. “Ah, es una excelente idea!”, respondió.

“Solo si vos querés, sino podemos comer en algún local, o-“ empezó Amity, pero Luz la interrumpió tomándola de ambos hombros

“Amity, me encantaría conocer tu casa. Por favor vamos” le dijo con fingida seriedad y mirándola a los ojos, terminando la frase con una sonrisa.

“Ah…ok”.

Decidieron tomar un taxi y pedir comida en el camino.

***

Algo acerca de esta noche le resultaba jodidamente sexy. Luz podía sentirlo, pero no lograba descifrar exactamente qué era. Sin duda el oufit de Amity ayudaba bastante, pero no era eso solamente, más bien algo acerca de su actitud.

“Tu departamento tiene un poco de tu esencia” comentó Luz, mirando alrededor cuando ya habían terminado de cenar.

“Ah, sí?” dijo Amity, claramente intrigada.

“Sí, si lo mirás superficialmente es como… serio. Pero si mirás más detalladamente, encontrás cosas como esa cajita de té” explicó Luz, señalando una caja de madera sobre la mesada de la cocina, “que es absolutamente tierna”.

Amity dejó salir una risita “entonces pensás que soy tierna?”

“Bueno…” empezó a decir Luz, sin saber cómo seguir y sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse, “a lo que me refiero es que… ahhggg! No importa.”

“No, por favor” le pidió Amity, fingiendo una repentina seriedad, “contame”.

Luz se acomodó en su silla antes de tomar aire y volver a intentar. “Ok, al principio, cuando recién nos conocimos, parecías una persona a la cual sería difícil acercarse, hasta diría que me intimidaste un poco… pero con el paso del tiempo te fui conociendo mejor y… por suerte esa primera impresión estuvo equivocada”

“mhmm” fue lo único que respondió Amity.

“Qué pensaste vos de mi cuando nos conocimos?” Luz quiso indagar.

“Nah… no te voy a decir”. La peliverde se levantó y se fue a sacar algo de la heladera.

“Ooohhh!! Por qué no?” protestó la morena.

Pero en lugar de contestarle, Amity alzó una botella de champagne con una mirada triunfante en su rostro, “este fue un pequeño souvenir que me llevé cuando me fui de la casa de Odalia y Alador Blight”

“Estás segura de que deberíamos beber? Digo, no es fin de semana, mañana ambas tenemos clases desde temprano”, dijo Luz y en seguida se arrepintió.

Una sonrisa astuta se expandió por el rostro de Amity. “Es mi turno de decirte que te relajes, Noceda, y tentarte a romper las reglas solo un poco.”

Luz recordó aquella vez en que, propuesto por ella misma, ambas habían faltado a clases para ir a pasear por la ciudad.

“Buena jugada, Blight. Sírvame una copa por favor. Por qué brindamos?”

Amity lo meditó unos segundos hasta que decidió “Por Hecazura.”

Varias copas más tarde, Luz ya se sentía bastante ebria, sentada en la cocina, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y el mentón descansando entre sus manos.

En algún momento Amity había puesto música. La joven Blight parecía aguantar el alcohol con mucha mayor elegancia. Luz no podía dejar de mirarla: a un par de metros de ella, de pie recostada sobre el marco de la puerta, con esa camisa que le quedaba tan bien, prendiendo un cigarrillo…

“No sabía que fumabas”, comentó la morena.

“Solo en raras ocasiones”, confesó Amity, “si te molesta lo puedo apagar”.

“No me molesta, para nada”, se apresuró a decir Luz.

_De hecho, te hace ver aún más sensual cuando pensé que no era posible._

_Ah, cierto. Me gustás._

_Sé que debería decírtelo. Pero ahora no es un buen momento. Estoy muy borracha._

En algún punto de la madrugada se trasladaron al sofá del living, sonaba una especie de lo-fi hip hop, y Luz ya se estaba quedando dormida cuando Amity la arropó con una manta.

“Que descanses, Luz” le susurró suavemente.

“Buenas noches, Amity” alcanzó a responderle.


	7. Alguien especial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se acerca la época de exámenes.  
> Amity y Willow comparten un momento.

Habían pasado varios días desde aquella noche en que se quedó dormida en el sofá de Amity. Luz no podía evitar sentir que había dejado pasar una oportunidad en esa ocasión. La había pasado de maravillas, al otro día habían desayunado juntas y Amity se disculpó por haberla dejado dormir en el sofá, “sos mi invitada, debí cederte mi cama”, le había dicho, pero Luz le restó importancia.

_Más que cederme tu cama, me hubiese gustado dormir con vos, pero supongo que es mi culpa por emborracharme y dormirme primero._

El problema era que desde entonces no habían vuelto a tener un momento así de íntimo. Y Luz se preguntaba si alguna vez se animaría a confesarle sus sentimientos a su amiga.

Ahora se acercaba la época de exámenes y entregas de trabajos domiciliarios. Estaban todas tan ocupadas que apenas tenían tiempo para relajarse.

A pesar de que debería estar preocupada por su desempeño académico, Luz se encontraba soñando despierta con frecuencia. La joven morena contaba con una imaginación poderosa. Durante las clases o mientras atendía el negocio de Eda, se perdía en todo tipo de fantasías: distintos escenarios en los cuales ella se confesaba y Amity correspondía a sus sentimientos; Amity tomando su mano, Amity besándola, Amity acorralándola contra una pared… Ok, quizás esa última no era conveniente para el horario laboral… la continuaría por la noche.

**Sociedad Secreta de Hexside – Expandida**

**Viney (17:50): hola mi gente bella**

**Viney (17:50): tenemos un anuncio para los pequeños del grupo**

**Viney (17:51): como sabrán pronto comenzará la época de exámenes y estamos todos muy ocupados, así que el próximo sábado no habrá reunión de la sociedad secreta, a menos que quieran juntarse a estudiar**

**Emira (17:54): al parecer tenemos que estudiar si queremos graduarnos algún día**

**Edric (17:55): así es, tendremos que esforzarnos un tiempo**

**Amity (18:00): guau, estoy en shock. Qué responsables.**

**Amity (18:00): evidentemente mis cuñados son una buena influencia ;)**

**Jerbo (18:01): nos gusta pensar que lo somos :)**

**Edric (18:01): uhgg**

**Emira (18:02): en qué nos han convertido, Edric?**

**Willow (18:03): hola a todos, me parece una sabia decisión, la Uni se vuelve despiadada en ésta época del año**

**Gus (18:03): estoy de acuerdo, ya habrá tiempo para el ocio y la diversión cuando pasen los exámenes. Por ahora, esclavitud :(**

**Luz (18:08): extrañaré los sábados de ocio y diversión, pero el sacrificio es temporal**

**Luz (18:09): nunca pensé que vería a Edric y Emira en modo nerd, jeje**

**Edric (18:09): :(**

**Emira (18:10): ni lo menciones**

Luz terminó de atender un par de clientes y vio una nueva notificación en su teléfono, era un mensaje de Amity, pero ésta vez no desde el grupo

**Amity (18:28): estaba pensando…**

**Amity (18:28): podríamos juntarnos a estudiar**

**Amity (18:28): en mi departamento**

**Amity (18:29): vos, yo, Willow y Gus**

**Amity (18:29): para ayudarnos y hacernos compañía mutuamente**

**Amity (18:30): es una mala idea?**

**Luz (18:30): aaww Amity! Es una excelente idea!**

**Amity (18:30): ah, ok. Ahora les escribo a los otros dos**

**Luz (18:30): <3**

Luz sabía que, si le iba bien en todos sus exámenes, después podría contar con un par de semanas de receso, que aprovecharía para ir a visitar a su madre. Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que viajó a su ciudad natal. La tienda no sería un problema, ya que Eda siempre estaba de acuerdo en que Luz se tomara ese tiempo de descanso.

Pero antes del anhelado descanso, la esperaban largas jornadas de estudio… con Amity. Bueno, Gus y Willow también estarían allí, eso serviría para alivianar la tensión…

¿Existía tal tensión siquiera? ¿O era solo Luz quien se sentía así? La morena seguía sin estar segura de los sentimientos de Amity hacia ella.

_Cuando estamos juntas todo está bien, se siente bien, pero ella no ha hecho ningún movimiento… Para ser justa, yo tampoco hice ningún movimiento…_

Una parte de Luz quería tener esperanzas, confiar en que eso que sentía significaba algo. Amity tenía que sentirlo también ¿no? Había cierta química entre las dos. Eso quería pensar.

***

Amity salió al balcón de su departamento a tomar un poco de aire, estaban en un tercer piso y la brisa allí era agradable. Habían estado estudiando por horas, libros y cuadernos de apuntes desparramados por la mesa y el piso del living. Luz y Gus ocupaban el sofá, aunque cada uno sostenía su material de estudios en las manos, su conversación ya se había desviado hacia algún tema relacionado con dragones y magia, por lo que la peliverde podía escuchar desde su posición actual. Willow se unió a ella en el reducido espacio del balcón y comenzó a inspeccionar las plantas que Amity tenía allí, que no eran muchas.

“Puedo preguntarte algo?” dijo de repente la chica de anteojos, sin desviar su atención de las pequeñas macetas.

Amity se puso nerviosa pensando que sería algo relacionado a Luz, “adelante” respondió y tragó saliva.

“Qué pensás de Boscha?” preguntó Willow, ahora sí dirigiendo su mirada hacia la joven Blight.

Los ojos de Amity se ensancharon de sorpresa, pero pronto recordó que Luz le había comentado algo sobre la extraña relación que mantenían Willow y su ex capitana de equipo.

“Eehmm…” empezó, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas. “Creo que es algo inmadura, no es una mala persona, es más, hasta podría decirte que ha sido una buena amiga conmigo… Pero a veces puede ser insoportable.” Amity dejó escapar una risita antes de continuar. “Últimamente está más tranquila, creo que se está esforzando por ser más amable… tal vez vos tengas algo que ver con eso?” dijo con una expresión astuta.

Willow le sonrió en respuesta y se encogió de hombros “no lo sé… digo, sí, creo que ella está intentando demostrarme que puede cambiar, pero no sé si confiar en alguien que solía tratarme mal…”

Amity escuchaba atentamente y consideró unos segundos qué decir antes de volver a hablar. “No puedo asegurarte que sea el caso de Boscha, pero yo sí opino que las personas pueden cambiar. Yo misma solía tratar mal a la gente cuando era más chica y creo que he logrado cambiar eso.”

“En serio?” interrogó Willow, sorprendida.

“Sí, fue durante la secundaria principalmente. Yo estaba en un mal momento conmigo misma y, sumado a la presión de mis padres, supongo que me desquitaba con personas que no tenían nada que ver… no me estoy justificando, solo quiero decir que a veces hay una razón por la cual las personas actúan de la manera en que lo hacen… y Boscha viene de una familia parecida a la mía… repito: sé que eso no nos justifica” terminó de explicar Amity.

“mhmm… quizás le dé una oportunidad” dijo Willow pensativa.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando al horizonte. Amity estaba contenta, era la primera vez que se sentía cercana a Willow. Ambas chicas habían compartido varios momentos juntas, sobre todo los sábados que se juntaban con los demás, pero Amity siempre había considerado a Willow como la amiga de Luz. Después de esta charla, estaba empezando a pensar que a lo mejor podía convertirse en su amiga también.

“Qué hay de vos, Amity, tenés a alguien especial en tu vida?” indagó la chica de pelo negro, sacando a la peliverde de sus pensamientos.

Amity soltó una carcajada, un poco por los nervios y otro poco por la elección de palabras de Willow, _“alguien especial”._

“Bueno… sí,” confesó, “pero no sé si mis sentimientos son correspondidos.”

“Sabés, hay una forma muy sencilla de averiguar eso y es preguntándole a esa persona” dijo Willow, a lo cual Amity solo respondió con una risita nerviosa. “Puede que ella no tenga idea de cómo te sentís”, agregó la de lentes.

_Creo que Willow sabe exactamente de quién estamos hablando aquí. Pero, aunque le pregunte directamente, no va a decirme lo que quiero saber. Después de todo, sigue siendo más amiga de Luz._

“Sabías que Luz se va a visitar a su madre durante el receso?” comentó Willow casualmente, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba implicando con ese comentario.

 _Definitivamente sabe que se trata de Luz._ Amity terminó de convencerse.

“Sí, me contó que se iba” dijo, también haciéndose la tonta.

“y sabías que va a ser su cumpleaños mientras esté allá?” continuó Willow

“eh? No sabía.” La mirada de Amity se volvió hacia su crush, que seguía inmersa en su conversación con Gus.

_Tengo que pensar en un lindo regalo para hacerle._


	8. Un tiempo separadas

Finalmente llegó el esperado receso. El grupo había sobrevivido exitosamente a la época de exámenes, por lo que ahora podían tomarse su merecido descanso. Todos habían aprovechado para irse de la ciudad esas semanas, todos menos Amity que tenía que quedarse trabajando en el café.

Luz ya estaba en su ciudad natal, visitando a su madre; Willow se había ido de paseo con sus padres y Gus estaba en un campamento con su club de antropología. Por otro lado, los hermanos de Amity se encontraban en una ciudad costera, haciendo un viaje de parejas con Viney y Jerbo.

 _Viaje de parejas…_ pensó la hermana menor de los mellizos, _qué empalagoso… Aunque supongo que también es un poco tierno… No sé si Emira y Edric se merezcan a personas como Viney y Jerbo, pero quién soy yo para juzgar…_

Con sus hermanos y sus nuevos amigos fuera de la ciudad y, teniendo mucho tiempo libre por el receso, Amity se encontró nuevamente pasando tiempo con Boscha. Cuando no estaba trabajando, la chica de pelo verde y su amiga de pelo magenta, daban vueltas sin rumbo en el auto de ésta última, o visitaban el centro comercial solo para pasar el rato.

Por supuesto Amity extrañaba a sus nuevos amigos, especialmente después de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos mientras estudiaban para los exámenes. Pero tenía que admitir que sobre todo extrañaba a Luz…

 _Por dios, Amity, son solo un par de semanas! No seas tan pegajosa!_ Se regañaba a sí misma.

A los segundos de decirse esto, ya estaba nuevamente revisando el penstagram de la morena. Luz había publicado una historia: era una selfie con su madre, ambas se veían muy contentas.

Amity quería reaccionar, aunque no estaba segura cómo

_El emoji con ojos de corazón es demasiado…_

**“Qué linda sonrisa”-** empezó a escribir, pero se arrepintió y lo borró. _Muy obvia._

“ **Te pareces a tu mamá”-** _Nah. Muy comentario de señora._

 **“Tu mamá es una linda mujer”-** _No! Qué carajo, Amity!_ Volvió a borrar.

 **“Se te ve feliz”.** Fue el mensaje que envió finalmente.

La respuesta de Luz fue casi inmediata:

**Luz: gracias, Amity! Estoy feliz, aunque también extraño a todos por allá.**

La más joven de los Blight sonrió y guardó su teléfono.

“Estás escribiéndote con tu novia?”, le preguntó Boscha, mientras miraban vidrieras en un shopping.

“Sabés que no tengo novia”, le respondió Amity.

“Tu sonrisa de estúpida y tu cara de babosa cuando mirabas tu celular me dicen otra cosa” rebatió su amiga.

“Seguro es la misma cara que ponés cuando te escribe Willow”, bromeó la peliverde.

Pronto estaban las dos sonrojadas y avergonzadas como un par de adolescentes enamoradas. Decidieron tomar un descanso y se sentaron a tomar helado en una pequeña mesita. Boscha le relató un poco sobre su historia con Willow y cómo iba progresando. Amity le hizo prometer a Boscha que jamás lastimaría a su amiga de lentes, al menos no deliberadamente. Boscha tomó una foto de Amity lamiendo su helado, sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

A pesar de mirar tiendas casi diariamente, la joven Blight aún no lograba encontrar un regalo para Luz, y el cumpleaños de la morena estaba cada vez más cerca. Quizás era hora de buscar ayuda externa.

**Amity (21:04): Hola Gus. Espero no estar interrumpiendo alguna actividad nerd je, pero realmente podría usar tu ayuda. Estoy tratando de elegir un regalo para Luz…**

**Gus (21:06): Amity! Qué bueno leerte. No interrumpís nada, de hecho estamos alrededor de una fogata tomando vino y jugando al “yo nunca” jaja**

**Amity (21:06): ok, definitivamente más divertido de lo que imaginaba**

**Gus (21:06): jeje sip**

**Gus (21:07): con respecto a tu pregunta… déjame pensar…**

**Amity (21:07): pensé que como ustedes dos tienen varios gustos en común, podrías recomendarme algún comic o manga, o algo así…**

**Amity (21:07): temo regalarle algo que ya tenga**

**Gus (21:10): esa es una opción y sin dudas puedo pensar en algo**

**Gus (21:10): tenemos tiempo hasta que Luz regrese de su viaje**

**Gus (21:10): PERO**

**Gus (21:11): conociéndola, estoy seguro de que Luz apreciaría un regalo más personalizado**

**Amity (21:13): qué estás sugiriendo?**

**Gus (21:14): tal vez algo hecho a mano**

**Amity (21:14): ¿?**

**Gus (21:15): Luz me contó que te gusta dibujar**

**Amity (21:15): aaaahhhhh!! Supongo que podría dibujarle algo, pero qué**

**Gus (21:17): eso lo vas a tener que pensar vos solita**

**Gus (21:17): mi misión aquí ha terminado**

**Amity (21:19): jaja ok, gracias Gus!**

**Gus (21:21): ;)**

***

Por supuesto, Luz estaba contenta de estar visitando la ciudad en la que se crió. Bueno, al menos se alegraba de ver a su madre. Para ser completamente honesta, su adolescencia no había sido la etapa más feliz de su vida, por lo que ir a estudiar Hexside constituyó una enorme mejoría en aquél momento. Había construido un nuevo hogar, junto a sus amigos. Ahora la única razón que tenía para volver a su antigua casa era su madre.

Pero, aunque Luz estuviera de receso, Camila Noceda aún tenía que trabajar largos turnos en el hospital. Los momentos en que madre e hija sí estaban juntas, trataban de aprovecharlos compartiendo alguna comida, una película, o simplemente poniéndose al día con la vida de la otra.

Las horas que Luz pasaba sola, las usaba para salir a dar largas caminatas, maratonear alguna serie o dibujar. Sin embargo, estuviese sola o acompañada, se encontraba a menudo extrañando a sus amigos, preguntándose qué estarían haciendo. Quería escribirles todo el tiempo, pero no quería quedar tan necesitada, así que se aguantaba.

A la que más extrañaba y ansiaba volver a ver era a Amity. Luz ya ni siquiera intentaba negarse éste hecho a sí misma.

_Me pregunto si ella también me extraña._

El día de su cumpleaños se despertó temprano. Su celular no paraba de sonar con mensajes y saludos. Todavía un poco dormida, empezó a vestirse mientras deslizaba entre los chats. Intuitivamente, decidió leer los mensajes de su madre primero.

**Mamá (07:30): Feliz cumpleaños, mija! Tuve que irme al hospital pero volveré a la tarde para que hagamos algo juntas.**

**Mamá (07:31): te dejé panqueques para el desayuno y dinero arriba de la mesa para que te compres lo que quieras almorzar. Date un gusto ;)**

**Luz (08:10): gracias, mamá! Que te sea leve el trabajo!**

Luz se apresuró hacia la cocina, se preparó un café y se dispuso a comer sus panqueques, antes de leer el resto de los mensajes.

**Eda (07:50): probablemente estés durmiendo y espero no despertarte, pero quería desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños, Luz**

**Eda (07:51): no quiero ponerme demasiado sentimental pero realmente me alegra haberte conocido**

**Luz (08:32): aaww, Eda! Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido y te estaré eternamente agradecida por invitarme a vivir con vos**

**Eda (08:34): uhg. No pensé que estuvieras despierta a esta hora**

**Eda (08:34): Por qué estás despierta?? Es tu receso, deberías dormir hasta el mediodía o hasta que te duela el cuerpo**

**Luz (08:35): jajaja es difícil cambiar la rutina**

**Luz (08:35): será porque me estoy volviendo mayor :P**

**Eda (08:36): ja-ja. En fin, que pases un lindo cumpleaños.**

**Eda (08:36): aparentemente King también recordó tu cumple porque te dejó un regalito**

**Eda (08:36): *foto de una bola de pelo vomitada sobre la cama de Luz***

**Luz (08:37): impresionante**

La morena tomó una respiración profunda antes de abrir el chat grupal con sus amigos. Al parecer los mensajes habían comenzado la noche anterior.

**Sociedad Secreta de Hexside – Expandida**

**Emira (00:01): ya es hora ya es hora!**

**Emira (00:01): feliz cumpleaños, Luz!!**

**Edric (00:01): feliz cumple, amiguita!!**

**Viney (00:01): feliz cumpleaños, Luz! :D**

**Jerbo (00:01): feliz cumple, querida Luz :)**

**Edric (00:02): *foto de los cuatro brindando en dirección a la cámara***

**Edric (00:02): aquí esperamos a tu natalicio para brindar**

**Emira (00:02): bueno, técnicamente brindamos varias veces antes**

**Emira (00:02): pero también brindamos por ti, y eso es lo que importa**

**Viney (00:03): es injusto que pasemos tu cumpleaños todos separados :(**

**Jerbo (00:03): tenemos que festejarlo cuando volvamos a reencontrarnos**

**Viney (00:03): eso! No creas que te vas a escapar de la diversión tan fácilmente**

**Gus (00:05): qué grupo tan activo! Y yo que pensé que sería el primero el saludarla**

**Gus (00:05): feliz cumpleaños, mi querida amiga Luz <3**

**Gus (00:05): yo también me tomé el atrevimiento de brindar por vos, mandaría foto pero acá está muy oscuro**

**Edric (00:06): por qué está oscuro, Gus? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Jerbo (00:06): si, Gus. Qué estabas haciendo? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Gus (00:06): jajaja estúpidos… estoy acampando, recuerdan? Hay una fogata pero no ilumina lo suficiente. Y el flash no me favorece**

**Viney (00:07): coqueto**

**Emira (00:07): o no quiere que veamos su cara de borracho**

**Gus (00:08): jaja puede ser…**

**Willow (08:08): increíblemente ya estaba dormida anoche a esa hora**

**Willow (08:08): ahora desayuno con mis papás que quieren ir a hacer una caminata matutina**

**Willow (08:08): feliz cumpleaños, Luz!! Espero que la estés pasando bien**

**Willow (08:09): y saludos al resto, los extraño a todos!**

**Luz (08:43): muchas gracias a todos por los saludos!**

**Luz (08:43): me siento honrada de que hayan brindado por mi**

**Luz (08:44): yo también los extraño y OBVIAMENTE vamos a festejar todos juntos cuando nos volvamos a ver :D**

Pronto Luz notó que Willow le estaba escribiendo en privado, por fuera del grupo

**Willow (08:45): éste es mi regalo para vos ;)**

**Willow (08:45): *foto de Amity lamiendo un helado***

**Luz (08:47): ay diosmio**

**Luz (08:47): es muy temprano para este tipo de material**

**Luz (08:47): me va a dar algo**

**Luz (08:48): por qué es tan preciosa???**

**Willow (08:48): jajaja tranquila, respirá**

**Luz (08:49): de dónde sacaste esa foto??**

**Willow (08:50): la compartió Boscha en sus historias de penstagram**

**Luz (08:50): ya veo… debería mandarle a Boscha una solicitud de seguimiento**

**Willow (08:50): deberías. Hay más fotos de Amity, aunque dudo que alguna supere la del helado**

**Luz (08:51): yo también lo dudo… uff! Quisiera ser ese helado…**

**Willow (08:51): ok, no necesito que me cuentes todos tus pensamientos, pervertida**

**Luz (08:51): jeje**

**Willow (08:52): me voy a preparar para la caminata. Te dejo a solas con la foto jaja**

**Luz (08:52): saludos a tus padres! Buena caminata :D**

El resto del día se pasó entre comidas chatarra, mirar series, responder mensajes, revisar penstagram y un brindis con su madre, cuando ésta regresó del trabajo. Luz chequeaba su celular a cada rato, pero el mensaje que más esperaba seguía sin llegar.

 _Debe estar ocupada en el café. Seguramente me escriba más tarde._ Se decía a sí misma, tratando de consolarse.

Ya era de noche cuando por fin sucedió:

**Amity (21:58): Luz!! Feliz cumpleaños!!**

**Amity (21:58): perdón por saludarte recién a esta hora**

**Amity (21:58): sé que es un poco tonto, pero no quería escribirte hasta tener listo tu regalo**

**Amity (21:59): y acabo de terminarlo**

**Amity (21:59): tuviste un buen día?**

**Luz (22:00): tuve un buen día, gracias Amity :)**

**Luz (22:00): así que un regalo eh? Puedo verlo?**

**Amity (22:01): Espero que te guste**

**Amity (22:01): *dibujo, claramente hecho por Amity, de Luz con la ropa de Azura, que tiene como título ‘Luzura’ ***

**Amity (22:01): bueno, eso es una foto, el original es sobre papel y te lo daré cuando nos veamos en persona**

**Amity (22:09): me preocupa un poco que no digas nada je**

**Amity (22:09): podés decirme si no te gustó**

**Luz (22:09): qué?? Amity, LO AMÉ**

**Luz (22:09): wow**

**Amity (22:09): en serio?**

**Luz (22:10): si, por dios, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que recibí en mi vida!**

**Amity (22:10): jaja qué exagerada**

**Luz (22:10): no, en serio, el que te hayas tomado el trabajo de hacer esto para mi es**

**Luz (22:10): no sé**

**Luz (22:11): es muy lindo de tu parte. Gracias**

**Amity (22:12): me alegra que te guste :)**

**Luz (22:12): me encanta! Y el nombre Luzura es genial, definitivamente lo voy a usar**

**Amity (22:13): es bastante nerd y acertado, no crees?**

**Luz (22:13): oh, definitivamente xD**

**Amity (22:15): te dejo seguir con lo tuyo**

**Amity (22:15): buenas noches, Luz**

**Luz (22:15): te extraño**

Luz se obligó a mandar el mensaje antes de pensarlo dos veces.

**Amity (22:18): yo también te extraño**

Su madre ya se había acostado y Luz estaba sola en la oscuridad del living de su casa, tapándose la cara con un almohadón del sillón y sofocando un gritito agudo.

 _Cuando vuelva a ver a esa chica, le voy a decir lo que siento. Cueste lo que cueste._ Se prometió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos.  
> Aún no decidí exactamente de cuántos capítulos va a ser la historia, pero el final está cerca :O

**Author's Note:**

> Como dije antes, es el primer fanfic que comparto así que espero que a alguien le resulte interesante.  
> Los comentarios son bienvenidos.  
> Intentaré publicar nuevos capítulos con regularidad.


End file.
